if tigerpaw didnt attack tiny
by cute-emo-cupcake14
Summary: scourge was attacked by tigerpaw when he was still tiny. what wouldve happened if tigerpaw didnt attack tiny?


tiny was running through the forest, smelling and seeing different sights. he saw a butterfly fluttering in the breeze, then a scent of mouse took over his senses. he crouched down, and prowled forward slowly. tiny was probably a tail length away from it, and he was about to pounce, when a twig snapped loudly. startled, the mouse darted away, leaving an angry black cat behind. cursing under his breath, tiny whirled around to see who scared off his kill.  
then three wild cats leaped out of the bushes, and stared at tiny. one, a bulky dark brown tabby tom, snarled quietly. his amber eyes watched tiny with concentration, and then a cream colored tom shoved passed the silver blue she-cat and the bulky tabby.  
"why are you on our territory?" he snarled loudly.  
"thistleclaw! its just a poor kittypet kit. leave him alone," the she-cat said urgently.  
"bluefur, this kittypet is on our territory. we should teach him a lesson, right tigerpaw?" thistleclaw replied.  
"yes, thistleclaw. i think we should teach him why he shoudnt come on our territory again," tigerpaw thundered.  
"very well. attack!" thisleclaw yowled.  
"STOP TIGERPAW! what are you doing?!" bluefur screeched.  
tigerpaw, who was just about to jump, snarled, "im about to teach this kittypet that he cant wander onto our territory!"  
"look at him! he's shaking! you have scared him enough!" bluefur reasoned.  
"whatever. you better not be on our territory when we come back, kittypet," tigerpaw spat, saying kittypet like he would say 'crowfood.  
tiny, nodding quickly, watched them leave. he sighed in relief when he saw them disappear, and started walking to twolegplace.

scrouge, fully grown, watched tigerstar torture a helpless apprentice from a bush where bloodclan hid, and scrouge was loving every minute of it. he thought this 'tigerstar' was a great leader, and he deserved respect.  
"this is what happens when you refuse to join tigerclan!" tigerstar spat, using his sharp claws to tear the apprentices belly. he ripped the helpless kit apart, its blood seeping into the dirt. a desperate wail broke through the silence, probably the mother of the apprentice.  
scrouge watched as the mother ran to the dead and torn apart kitten.  
"oh, why gorsepaw! why! oh, my kit, my little kit!" she cried, tears pouring down her face.  
"so, firestar and tallstar, are you going to take up my offer, of do you want to end up like this piece of helpless fox-dung?" tigerstar sneered, his amber eyes glowing in triumph.  
firestar stepped forward, and said, "we will fight if we have to, but i will never join tigerclan!"  
"i say the same," tallstar said, and the two clans took up defensive positions.  
"alright then. bloodclan! come out of your hiding place!" tigerstar roared.  
scourge lead the cats out of the hiding place, and joined up with tigerstar at the front of the cats. some of the cats across from us gasped, and some backed up a little, faces frozen in shock.  
scrouge smirked, and him and tigerstar yowled, "ATTACK!!!"  
all the cats behind them charged, and tigerstar and scourge grinned at each other, and ran ahead.  
scourge ripped a she-cats belly, grinning as she screamed, and saw a weakened snow white tom. "cloudtail," scourge whispered,  
as he lunged for him. he had learned his name when tigerstar told him aboout the kittypet, firestar, took in a kit from his sister, who was also a kittypet. tigerstar had only one rule about this-firestar was his to kill. scourge was alright with that, all he wanted was unnecessary bloodshed.  
scourge was on top of cloudtail, and he easily killed him with a swift bite to the neck. cloudtail slumped over, and scourge smirked as he thought, stuupid kittypet, you were the closest thing to firestar as i could get. soon, there were only two last cats to kill left-firestar and his deputy, graystripe.  
"dont worry," tigerstar whispered in scourges ear, "firestar has only one life left, when i have five."  
"can i kill graystripe?" scourge asked eagerly.  
"yes, and if i die, you can kill firestar," he snickered. scourge thought, as if he would die. hes the greatest fighter ever.  
"tigerstar..." firestar gasped, "you have killed all my cats-even tallstar. please... just let me go free, and i will let you have the forest..."  
"not a chance, kittypet," tigerstar sneered, "you dont know how long ive waited for this moment."  
tigerstar lunged, and grabbed the scruff of firestars neck. scourge looked at graystripe, and he lunged at him.  
graystripe rolled, and with scourges reinforced claws, he hit graystripes head with unsheathed claws. he slumped over, and his blood poured all over the dirt. scourge licked his victims blood off his claws. he pulled the gray toms tooth out of his jaws, and scourge pushed it through his old collar, claiming his victory.  
tigerstar dragged firestars body over to scourge, and yowled victory. scourge and the other cats joined, and soon it was a thundering caterwaul. suddenly, tigerstar lunged at scourge, and pinned him down.  
"tigerstar... what are you doing? i thought we were friends!" scourge wailed.  
"no, we were never friends. you were the kittypet that was on my territory when i was tigerpaw. i wanted to kill you, but bluefur wouldnt let me. now is my chance!" tigerstar yowled.  
catching tigerstar by suprise as he gloated, scourge kicked his back legs up with all his force. tigerstar stumbled, and scourge hopped up. scourge whipped around like a snake and scratched tigerstars belly with his reinforced claws. tigerstar wialed, flopped to the ground, and started coughing up blood. scourge laughed evily, and started tearing tigerstars limbs off his body. tigerstar, who was going into a trance to be healed by 'starclan', kept coughing, his blood smeering all over the fourtrees dirt. but not even starclan could heal this, and scourge knew it.  
soon, tigerstar was dead for good. bloodclan yowled victory, but shadowclan and riverclan were silent, still in shock of what just happened. a few knew, and started to cry quietly.  
"what have we done?"  
"why did it have to end like this?"  
"thunderclan and windclan are gone! either you end up like tigerstar here, or you join bloodclan!" scourge hissed.  
all the forest cats decided to join bloodclan, knowing there was no other way to live.  
blood really did rule the forest. 


End file.
